Que lo sepan
by Aline S.V
Summary: Tengo diez, aparento dieciocho. Ellos esperan un sí, yo no lo quiero dar. Ellos esperan una familia de cuentos, yo deseo oportunidades. Él espera con ansías el paso, y yo sólo puedo sentir repugnancia a la idea. Porque yo puedo elegir.


**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. **

* * *

**Que lo sepan**

Hubo un momento en que lo pensé, en que creí que todo lo que ocurría a mí alrededor estaba bien. Había crecido rodeada de lujos, de mimos por parte de todos, pero ciertamente, nada podía equiparar el dolor que no viví.

Tengo diez años cronológicos, un cuerpo de una muchacha de dieciocho, la mentalidad… la racionalidad de una joven mayor de edad. Pero…

Recordando bien, ¿qué es lo que viví?, ¿cuáles son las experiencias de la infancia que tuve? No hay nada, no hay un jardín de infantes, ni una primaria ni una secundaria. No había amigos de mi edad, más que mi círculo cercano que se empeñaba en prohibirme compartir con chicos.

De mi edad… tengo diez años y un cuerpo de dieciocho.

Mis padres me miran con orgullo, diciendo que soy especial, que ningún otro niño podría entender lo que soy y cómo soy. Mis tíos opinan lo mismo: ¿Por qué interactuar con los jóvenes humanos? ellos no podrían entenderme, decían.

No es que ellos no pudieran entender lo que soy. Es que yo no tuve la oportunidad de explicar lo que soy. Tengo diez, sólo diez… y no tengo infancia. Conozco el mundo de los adultos, puedo manejar, beber, fumar, cazar, ver películas porno o entrar a los shows de striptease como cualquier chico o chica de dieciocho, pero no conozco el mundo de los niños.

No importa cuánto Jacob intente ser mi 'pareja ideal'. Lo sé y duele. No importa cuántas veces me repitan que yo no podía compartir con los niños porque soy diferente. Hubiera preferido que se arriesgaran, que me dejaran compartir, que me dejaran vivir sin el peso que me imponen.

Soy un ente pensante, sé que Jacob espera con ansias que yo le diga sí. Sé que el ansía casarse conmigo y tener sexo con la niña que vio crecer desde el momento de su nacimiento. Sé que mi familia no se opone y sólo espera mi respuesta.

Yo sólo lloro.

¿Qué es lo que esperan de mí?, ¿Que, simplemente, deje que él haga y deshaga conmigo?, ¿quieren acaso que no tenga ninguna oportunidad de vivir?, ¿de tener oportunidades y conocer otra gente? La respuesta es sí, ellos esperan que yo no tenga voluntad.

El ambiente me sofoca. No soporto mirar a la cara a mi padre, él sabe que no quiero nada de esto. Lo sabe porque lee mis pensamientos y sé que gran parte de él, aún y cuánto estima a Jacob, está sufriendo. Sé que mi madre no entiende, ella necesita de su Jacob… supongo que eso hace que evite ver que yo no deseo lo que todos anhelan.

Le quiero tal vez, pero no para tener una relación de pareja, no para tener sexo. Jamás, la sola idea me repugna. La sola idea me hace pensar en que ese viejo compañero de juegos es un pedófilo y no puedo evitar recordar a Claire de paso. Con sus doce años, sé que ella comienza a darse cuenta que su relación con Quil no es normal.

Esta noche no hay marcha atrás, no pienso quedarme un momento más en esa casa de locos, donde todos parecen esperar que la familia feliz esté completa con mi sí. No, quiero ver el mundo, conocer gente… vivir, aunque sea bastante irónico dada mi condición.

No importa, sólo sé que revuelvo mi habitación mientras mis padres están de casería y Jacob está en la Push con su padre. Tía Alice no puede ver mi futuro, sé que mi padre está lo suficientemente entretenido con mi madre como para no darse cuenta de mis planes y sé que Carlisle no se opondrá a mi decisión. Lo sé… porque ha estado observándome en silencio al otro lado del cuarto mientras yo guardo todo lo que puedo en un par de maletas.

Yo le miro, él me mira. Le sonrió. Quizás no vuelva a verlo en mucho tiempo. Él me devuelve el gesto y me extiende un par de pasaportes y documentos falsificados. Los necesitaría si quería salir del país.

Entonces recordé a Claire… y quise llorar. ¿Debía sacarla de ahí? Sí, pero aquello sería secuestro. Claire tenía una familia normal, aunque ignorante de todo lo que ocurría con su hija. Ella se casaría con el hombre que la cuidó cuando aún andaba en pañales.

No, no podía permitir aquello. Aún y cuanto Quil me cayera bien, Claire se merecía mucho más que una imprimación. Ella tenía todo el derecho como yo a elegir.

No tardé mucho en tomar lo que para mí era la decisión correcta, guardé los pasaportes sabiendo que uno era para la niña, tomé las maletas y salí huyendo por la ventana de mi habitación a vista y paciencia de Carlisle, que sólo se limitó a musitarme un cuídate.

Claire me miró aún con ojos inocentes, sabía que ella entendía cuál era el motivo de mi visita, pero ella era una niña mentalmente, sabía que si ella decidía venir a mi lado, no vería más a sus padres. Cambiaría de identidad para siempre. No quise presionarla, esperé pacientemente su respuesta, aunque nerviosa pues el tiempo pasaba y debía correr al auto que había logrado comprar a espaldas de mi familia; y que estaba oculto en una bodega abandonada a las afueras de Forks. Mi boleto de ida al aeropuerto estaba ahí. O mejor dicho, los boletos. Ahora me daba cuenta que siempre tuve en cuenta a Claire en todo este plan de huída.

Entonces Claire me miró y asintió con la cabeza. La abracé fuertemente y le dije que yo siempre cuidaría de ella hasta el momento en que decidiera partir de mi lado. Ella asintió llorosa y luego nos pusimos a la obra. Claire se vistió con cuidado para no despertar a sus padres, yo guardé su ropa y algunos objetos personales en un bolso y luego, sin más, la hice subir a mi espalda.

El resto es historia. No me importa si le he roto el corazón a Jacob…

Sí me importa, me duele, es como si me estuvieran cortando en mil pedazos, sin embargo… no quiero volver. No quiero volver a verles las caras nunca más. No quiero ver el rostro de mi madre y de mi padre mostrando complacencia por quedarme con Jacob, ni quiero que Claire pase por lo mismo.

Nosotras somos entes pensantes, tenemos todas nuestras facultades mentales para decidir nuestros destinos. Claire y yo hemos elegido. No vamos a vacilar, yo sé que ella puede verlo en mis ojos y yo puedo verlo en los suyos. No hay duda, sólo determinación cuando tomo su mano mientras el avión despega de la pista.

Crearemos nuestros propios destinos, abriremos nuestros propios caminos. No habrá ninguna influencia paranormal, porque queremos que lo sepan: **Nosotras podemos elegir**.

* * *

No tiendo a escribir sobre esta serie, principalmente porque me di cuenta de que muestra una manera muy retorcida de ver la vida, pero que aún así la catalogan de perfecta.

Este oneshot nació de haber leído hace... unos quince minutos, Seven y Eighteen. Es posible que haya gente que no esté de acuerdo con este punto de vista de la imprimación, pero ciertamento creo que es uno de los puntos más aborrecibles de la saga. Principalmente por el hecho de que la persona pierde su voluntad, en el sentido amoroso, no sólo por el lado del que imprima (lo cual es realmente triste), sino también por el que es imprentado.


End file.
